My Lovely Wolves
by usane-san
Summary: Naruto hanya ingin tinggal dengan tenang, tapi kenapa kedua kakak beradik Uchiha itu sangat menyebalkan? Entah bagaimana nasibnya ke depan selama tinggal di kediaman Uchiha /YAOI/SasuNaru, ItaNaru/REMAKE/Rate M untuk chapter entah yang keberapa :v
1. Chapter 1

**.**

"APA?!"

Suara pekikkan nyaring itu memenuhi seisi ruang keluarga kediaman Namikaze. Selang beberapa saat, suara pekikkan kembali terdengar namun dengan intonasi yang berbeda.

"Berhenti berteriak, Naruto!" Omel seorang wanita bersurai merah panjang. Tangannya bersedekap di depan dada sedang matanya memperhatikan anaknya dengan garang. "Jangan berteriak di pagi hari."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto mendumel kesal sembari mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja mendapati pukulan dari sang ibu. "Ibu sendiri berteriak," gumamnya pelan.

"Huh?" Naruto menggeleng dengan ribut saat ibunya kembali bersuara. Bahaya jika ibunya mendengar.

"Kushina, tenanglah." Pria yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam memperhatikan interaksi istri dan anaknya akhirnya buka suara.

Tangannya terjulur untuk menarik Kushina dan membawanya kembali duduk. Tatapan prihatin ia berikan kepada sang anak. Ia tahu dengan jelas betapa sakitnya pukulan dari Kushina. Meski wanita, ia memiliki tenaga yang luar biasa.

Minato menggaruk pipinya sesaat, merasa suasana menjadi sedikit tidak enak setelah perdebatan kecil tadi. Ia pun berdeham sekali untuk menarik perhatian Naruto dan Kushina. "Naruto, seperti yang ayah katakan sebelumnya, kami—ayah dan ibu, akan pergi dinas untuk beberapa waktu. Jadi, kau akan tinggal bersama keluarga Uchiha."

"Tap—" Belum selesai Naruto berujar, pemuda bersurai pirang itu mendapat tatapan mematikan dari sang ibu. Mau tak mau, Naruto mengurungkan niatnya untuk protes.

Uh, hilang sudah rencananya untuk sendirian di rumah.

 **.**

 **My Lovely Wol** **ves**

 **.**

 **(0/10)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T** **/M**

 **Pair : SasuNaru** **,** **ItaNaru** **slight other(s) pair**

 **Warning :** **YAOI** **, OOC** **, typo(s)**

 **Inspired : My Gentle Wolves by Shiba Nana**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

"Naruto, duduklah terlebih dahulu," Seorang wanita bersurai _raven_ panjang berujar lembut. "Jangan sungkan dan anggaplah seperti rumah sendiri." lanjutnya kemudian.

"Baik." balas pemuda bersurai pirang yang sebelumnya dipanggil Naruto. Tanpa menunggu lama, ia segera mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa yang berada tepat di belakangnya.

Saat ini Naruto tengah berada di kediaman keluarga Uchiha yang terbilang mewah. Iris kembar berwarna sebiru langit itu berpendar. Sesekali berdecak kagum dalam hati melihat betapa rapi dan indahnya ruangan dimana dirinya berada.

Lamunan Naruto buyar kala mendengar suara Mikoto. Ia melemparkan senyuman dan ucapan terima kasih karena sudah dihidangkan teh hangat. Cangkir yang semula dipegagangnya, ia letakkan kembali ke atas meja lalu kembali bercakap-cakap dengan Mikoto dan Fugaku yang sebelumnya sedang sibuk membaca koran.

Tak berapa lama, pintu rumah terbuka diikuti dengan masuknya dua orang pemuda berparas rupawan yang Naruto yakini adalah anak-anak dari pasangan Uchiha.

"Naruto, perkenalkan, ini adalah kedua putra kami. Itachi dan Sasuke."

Naruto memperhatikan keduanya dengan seksama. Kedua pemuda di hadapannya memiliki rambut berwarna raven dan bermata segelap malam seperti kedua orangtuanya. Yang membedakan hanyalah bentuk rambut serta tinggi badan mereka.

"Siapa dia?" suara berat milik pemuda yang lebih tinggi memecah keheningan yang sempat tercipta.

"Ah, dia adalah putra dari paman Minato yang akan tinggal bersama kita untuk sementara waktu." jelas Mikoto.

Baik Itachi maupun Sasuke memperhatikan Naruto dari atas hingga ke bawah secara berulang. Membuat yang ditatap berdiri dengan tidak nyaman di posisinya.

"Bodoh." Adalah kata selanjutnya yang diucapkan Itachi dan Sasuke secara bersamaan.

Kedutan kesal muncul di sudut dahi Naruto. Ingin rasanya menghantam kepala kedua kakak beradik di depannya yang dengan kurang ajar mengatainya bodoh. Namun hal itu ia urungkan, mengingat dirinya hanyalah seorang tamu di sini.

"Bersikaplah dengan sopan, Sasuke, Itachi." Tegur Fugaku.

Teguran yang diberikan hanya dibalas dengan sebuah kata 'Hn' dari kedua orang tersebut. Fugaku sendiri hanya bisa memaklumi tingkah anaknya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya dulu saat muda.

"Maafkan mereka berdua, Naruto. Mereka selalu seperti itu." Mikoto berujar dengan tidak enak saat mendapati wajah masam Naruto.

Naruto berjengit. "Uh, tidak apa-apa, bibi." Ujar Naruto lalu melemparkan sebuah senyum kepada Mikoto.

.

Tubuh berbalut kaus berwarna kuning cerah itu dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur. Tas punggungnya ia biarkan tergeletak begitu saja di samping tempat tidur. Dirinya tak repot-repot untuk mengganti pakaiannya terlebih dahulu. Rasanya Naruto terlalu lelah untuk melakukan apapun. Bahkan ia tidak memiliki tenaga lagi untuk mengagumi kamar yang bisa dikatakan bagus ini.

Iris kembarnya menatap ke arah langit-langit kamar lalu sebuah helaan nafas berat dihembuskan dengan keras oleh Naruto. Kepalanya sibuk memikirkan bagaimana nasibnya selama beberapa waktu ke depan. Apakah ia akan betah tinggal di sini?

Naruto meremat guling di pelukkannya dengan gemas ketika ingatannya kembali berputar pada kejadian beberapa saat lalu. Perasaan jengkel itu masih ada. Naruto berjanji akan menghajar kedua kakak beradik itu jika dilain waktu berani mengatainya lagi.

Helaan nafas kembali dihembuskan namun lebih pelan daripada sebelumya. Tubuhnya ia gulingkan ke samping sebelum matanya perlahan terpejam dan jatuh terlelap.

 **.**

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 _ **Well, hello there**_ **~ Sesuai janji, saya udah** _ **remake**_ **cerita ini dan inilah hasilnya~ Memang gak sebagus buatan** _ **author**_ **lain, tapi saya udah berusaha semampu saya~ Untuk** _ **chapter**_ **selanjutnya, gak tau bakal saya** _ **post**_ **, tapi yang pasti cerita ini bakal diupdate sampe tamat kok :3.**

 _ **Then, mind to review**_ **?**


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **My Lovely Wol** **ves**

 **.**

 **(2/11)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rate : T** **/M**

 **Pair : SasuNaru** **,** **ItaNaru** **slight other(s) pair**

 **Warning :** **YAOI** **, OOC** **, typo(s)**

 **Bisa dibilang ini 'My Gentle Wolves' buatan Shiba Nana tapi versi SasuNaru dengan perubahan dan tambahan alur-alur gak jelas karangan saya. Harap maklumi keanehan dari fanfic ini :V**

 **.**

 **DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepasang iris yang tertutup kulit kecoklatan itu perlahan terbuka. Merasa terusik dengan cahaya matahari yang masuk melalui celah jendela. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali lalu beranjak bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Tubuhnya ia bawa menuju kamar mandi, membersihkan diri terlebih dahulu sebelum dirinya turun ke ruang makan.

Dalam langkahnya, Naruto sesekali menguap. Tak kuasa menahan kantuk akibat dirinya tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak semalam. Setibanya di dalam ruang makan, Naruto dapat melihat Mikoto yang sedang sibuk menyiapkan sarapan. Sedangkan Fugaku dan Itachi sudah duduk dengan tenang di hadapan meja makan.

"Selamat pagi, Naruto."

"Selamat pagi, bibi." balas Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Mikoto. Dia berjalan ke arah salah satu kursi kosong yang ada di dekat meja makan dan langsung menduduki kursi tersebut.

"Itachi, kemana Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto kepada anak sulungnya.

Pemuda bersurai panjang itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya tidak tahu kemudian kembali melanjutkan kegiatan membaca novelnya. Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat ketika melihat tingkah Itachi yang terkesan tidak sopan.

"Malas." ucap Itachi tiba-tiba. Tampaknya anak sulung dari keluarga Uchiha itu tahu jika ibunya akan menyuruh dirinya untuk membangunkan Sasuke.

Terdengar helaan nafas singkat dihembuskan oleh Mikoto. "Naruto, apakah kau bisa membantu bibi untuk membangunkan Sasuke?" kini wanita satu-satunya dalam keluarga Uchiha menatap memohon ke arah Naruto.

Untuk sepersekian detik terlihat sangat enggan namun pada akhirnya kepala bersurai pirang itu mengangguk, menanggupi permintaan Mikoto. Naruto segera bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju kamar tidur Sasuke.

Sebelah tangannya terangkat, mengetuk pintu coklat di hadapannya dengan sedikit keras. Namun tak ada jawaban yang terdengar dari dalam. Wajah Naruto semakin tertekuk karenanya. Menyumpahi Sasuke yang tak kunjung muncul atau sekedar bersuara.

Merasa usahanya sia-sia. Naruto pun memilih untuk langsung memasuki ruangan di hadapannya. Masa bodo jika pemiliknya marah. Salah Sasuke juga yang tidak memberi respon apapun.

"Sasuke," panggilnya dengan nada kesal. Sepasang irisnya melotot kala mendapati sang pemilik kamar masih terlelap dengan selimut tebal menutupi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Dia pikir sekarang pukul berapa? Enak sekali tidur dengan nyenyak seperti itu." Naruto menggerutu dengan suara sangat pelan.

Dengan bibir yang masih sibuk menggerutu, Naruto berjalan menuju tempat tidur yang terletak tepat di tengah ruangan. Sebelah tangan terangkat lalu melambai di depan wajah sang pemilik kamar.

Pada lambaian ketiga, tangan Naruto tiba-tiba ditarik, menyebabkan Naruto sedikit oleng dan akhirnya terjatuh dengan cukup keras ke atas tubuh Sasuke. Naruto yang masih sedikit terkejut tidak menyadari bagaimana posisinya saat ini.

Pelukan Sasuke mengerat membuat Naruto segera tersadar kemudian meminta untuk dilepaskan. Namun Sasuke tak memberikan tanda-tanda untuk melepaskannya.

"TEME!" teriak Naruto dengan kelewat keras tepat di samping telinga Sasuke.

Yang diteriaki langsung membuka matanya lalu memelototi Naruto yang dengan kurang ajarnya berteriak. Matanya sedikit membola ketika melihat Naruto yang berada di atas tubuhnya. Ia pun mendorong Naruto hingga terjatuh.

"Ugh! Sialan kau!" omel Naruto seraya mengelus bokongnya yang sakit.

"Hn. Aku juga mencintaimu, dobe." Sasuke berucap dengan asal.

"Kau tuli?! Maaf saja, aku tidak tertarik dengan manusia seperti kau!" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan keluar.

Ketika Naruto tidak lagi berada di dalam kamar Sasuke, sebuah senyum puas terukir di wajah tampan Sasuke karena berhasil mengusili pemuda bersurai kuning itu.

' _Bodoh. Siapa juga yang tertarik dengan pemuda berisik sepertimu.'_

Mikoto yang mendengar keributan dari atas hanya tersenyum simpul karena menurutnya Naruto dan Sasuke sangat cepat menjadi akrab. Di sisi lain, Itachi sedang menyeringai senang sebab dirinya tahu apa yang telah adiknya lakukan.

Wajah Itachi kembali menjadi datar kala matanya melihat Naruto memasuki ruang makan, ia pun menyelesaikan sarapannya. Sebelum dirinya beranjak pergi, Itachi dengan santai mengambil dan menghabiskan segelas susu yang Mikoto siapkan untuk Naruto. Ia pun berjalan pergi dengan santainya mengabaikan tatapan maklum dari sang ayah untuknya.

Naruto hanya mampu menatap kesal ke arah gelas kosong tak berdosa di depannya. Rasanya dirinya ingin menjedukkan kepala Itachi ke tembok saat ini juga. Hembusan nafas dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, pemuda itu kembali melanjutkan makannya. Namun baru saja ia mengigit rotinya, tiba-tiba dia harus tersedak akibat teriakan nyaring Mikoto.

Ia terbatuk pelan. Fugaku yang sedari tadi masih sibuk membaca koran langsung menyodorkan segelas air putih. Tanpa disuruh, Naruto menenggak hingga habis air tersebut.

"Ada apa, Mikoto?" suara berat Fugaku terdengar.

"Itachi lupa membawa bekalnya," Ujarnya panik. "Sasuke, bawakan bekal untuk kakakmu." lanjut Mikoto.

"Tidak." Sasuke menjawab dengan singkat lalu pergi tanpa berpamitan terlebih dahulu. Mikoto menghela nafas, sedikit banyak ia merasa sedih dengan tingkah laku anak-anaknya.

Kini Mikoto beralih menatap ke arah Naruto. "Naruto, bisakah kau membantu bibi?" Tanya Mikoto dengan nada yang memelas.

Naruto yang semula ingin menolak menjadi tak tega. Ia menganggukkan kepalanya pelan lalu mengambil bekal yang ada di tangan Mikoto yang menampilkan senyuman lembut. "Aku berangkat, paman, bibi." Pamitnya.

Langkah Naruto terhenti, dia lupa menanyakan dimana sekolah Itachi. Tidak mungkin ia kembali hanya untuk menanyakannya pada Mikoto mengingat posisinya saat ini sudah cukup jauh dari kediaman keluarga Uchiha.

Naruto menggerutu sebal. Sebal karena kecerobohannya yang selalu dengan mudah melupakan sesuatu. Gerutuannya terhenti kala bola kembarnya menatap Itachi yang tengah berjalan memasuki sebuah supermarket. Ia pun memutar langkahnya menjadi ke arah supermarket yang dimasuki oleh Itachi tadi.

"Uchiha." Panggilnya.

Orang yang dipanggil hanya melirik sekilas ke arahnya lalu kembali fokus ke depan untuk memilih makanan apa yang harus dibelinya untuk bekal makan siangnya nanti.

Kedut kesal menghampiri dahi Naruto. Anak dari pasangan Namikaze itu memutuskan untuk menarik sebelah tangan Itachi agar menghadap ke arahnya, setelahnya ia menyodorkan bekal yang sedari tadi ia pegang.

Itachi menatap ke arah bekal di depannya kemudian mendengus sekali. "Aku tak akan memakan makanan yang sudah terkontaminasi oleh bakteri bodohmu itu." Ujarnya dengan diikuti sebuah senyuman mengejek.

Belum sempat juga Naruto membalas atau memaki Itachi, sebuah suara milik seseorang mengintrupsi. "Itachi?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah belakangnya dan menemukan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang panjang sedang menatap ke arah Itachi dengan sendu. Sedangkan Itachi sendiri tampak terdiam dengan wajah yang mengeras, tanda ia tidak menyukai apa yang tengah terjadi saat ini.

"Siapa dia, Itachi?" Pemuda itu menatap Naruto dengan tatapan menilai. "Kekasih barumu? Kau sekarang menyukai orang yang lebih muda darimu, eh?" lanjutnya.

"Begitulah." Ucap Itachi sambil tersenyum. Sebelah tangannya terangkat lalu merangkul Naruto.

"AP—" Naruto yang hendak protes menjadi bungkam kala mendengar Itachi yang berbisik kepadanya.

"Diam dan ikuti saja apa yang kuucapkan atau kuusir kau dari rumah."

Adalah yang diucapkan Itachi tepat di telinganya.

Kepala Itachi yang semula sedikit menunduk kini kembali diangkat. Mata gelapnya menatap ke arah mata milik pemuda di hadapannya. "Kami pergi." Setelah berucap demikian, Itachi berjalan seraya menarik tangan Naruto untuk pergi dari sana.

"Hei! Tunggu, Itachi! Aku ingin berbicara." Pemuda itu berteriak cukup keras. Tapi Itachi tak menghiraukannya sama sekali.

Sesampainya di luar Itachi langsung melepaskan rangkulannya dan mengambil bekal di tangan Naruto. Lebih baik ia memakan bekal yang dibawa oleh pemuda Namikaze di sampingnya daripada dirinya harus kembali ke dalam untuk membeli makanan.

"Siapa dia?" Naruto bertanya dengan raut penasaran.

Itachi tak merespon. Pemuda itu hanya menatap Naruto malas.

"Hei!" teriak Naruto kesal.

Kedua kelopak mata Itachi terpejam. Telinganya sedikit berdengung mendengarkan teriakan nyaring Naruto. "Dia mantan kekasihku." ucap Itachi singkat kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **ToBeContinued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Holaaa~** **Saya kembali dengan chap 2nya. Maafkan saya yang updatenya kelewat lama. Real life saya bener-bener sibuk sampe gak sempet buat sekedar remake satu chapter doang :" . Makasih buat yang udah review, fav dan follow :* . Semoga next chapter bisa saya update lebih cepet.**

 **Betewe, berbahagialah kalian yang mengharapkan trisum, karena pair di fanfic ini memang itu dengan catatan uke!Naruto dan seme!Sasuke-Itachi xD . Maaf saya belum bisa bales review kalian, ini aja saya nyari waktu senggang buat remakenya :" .**

 **Sekian dari saya. Berkenan meninggalkan jejak? :3**


End file.
